


Wizard's Paradise

by Ironicfury



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-War, F/F, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27958568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironicfury/pseuds/Ironicfury
Summary: Narcissa's loneliness and Hermione's thrill-seeking nature finally lead to an unexpected, but fortunate encounter.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93





	Wizard's Paradise

** Narcissa’s POV **

Moonlight shines through the sheer lavender curtains, taunting Narcissa’s vain attempts to fall into a drunken slumber yet again. _If only I could…_ she thinks, her right hand reaching down her stomach, attempting to obtain some type of release. But it was fruitless, as had all her attempts over the years had been. Despite being one of the best _legilimens_ in Great Britain’s Wizarding World, she could not conjure up an image that would satisfy … _that_ need.

Groaning, Narcissa rolled over and sat up in the large bed. Had she not had so much Hungarian wine that evening, perhaps a different decision would have been made. Had Lucius not been dead from suicide after being sentenced to Azkaban for 15 years (a far too lenient sentence, if you’d asked her), perhaps he could have caught her as she threw on a black cloak, transfigured her features (curly brown hair, deep green eyes, 10 years younger, and a different voice – yes, that would cover her identity nicely), and grabbed a spare wand from the library (always great to have one around… for reasons). Had Draco not run off to France for the past four years since the War, had she not been so damn lonely, Narcissa may not have found herself on _Knockturn Alley_ , in front of _Wizards Paradise_ , swallowing hard and wondering just what the hell she was getting herself into. Merlin damnit, she _owned_ this seedy establishment – well, inherited it as part of Lucius’s many holdings. But she was _in cognito_. She was _safe._ No one would see through her disguise, and she just needed to walk in, ask for a girl, and… do WHAT? Fuck.

“First timer?” A light voice softly said behind her. “I’d be happy to show you the ropes.”

Narcissa spun around and stopped breathing. Before her stood an absolute Aphrodite, a Goddess with brunette curls down to her waist, kind chocolate and honey eyes, and soft pouty lips begging to be kissed. Dressed in a black trench coat opened to reveal an emerald corset that emphasized _all_ the right things and lacy black underwear, the woman looked like a pin-up version of Hermione Granger. Morgana, was she still crushing on that Golden Girl after all these years? Nope, had to be the damn wine. Yes, blame the wine.

“Who _are_ you?” Narcissa stammered, when she finally could catch her breath after absolutely raking her eyes over the woman.

The woman tutted. “We don’t use real names here, darling. But they call me ‘Mia.’” Why don’t you come on in? I have an opening for the night, and you didn’t come all this way to stand out in the cold… Unless you’d rather have a different girl?” Mia arched her eyebrow, as if she knew that Narcissa would never choose someone else. “I will warn you that some of the other girls are less… open about being with ladies, whereas – “ and for this part she leaned in so close to Narcissa’s ear Narcissa could smell Mia’s citrus and earthy sent and oh Merlin the things it was doing to her, “truth be told I _only cater to_ beautiful ladies like you.” And with a wink of her eye, Mia pulled back and Narcissa was damn sure she’d lost her mind, maybe to the _Imperius Curse_ , but she knew she was going to go wherever this woman took her.

“Are you ready?” Mia asked.

Biting her lip, Narcissa replied, “Yes.”

** Hermione’s POV **

Four years after the war, and life as the Department of Magical Creatures (thank Goddesses she’d gotten them to rename the Department to remove “Control and Regulation” – how _demeaning_ ) was… fine. Look, it was what she’d expected it to be. Hermione had gone back to school, finished up at Hogwarts, broken things up with Ron, and was on her way to great things in bureaucracy. But something was _missing._ No, not love. Love was boring and she was BORED. She needed EXCITEMENT. She needed DANGER. She needed THRILLS.

That’s when she discovered _Wizards Paradise_. Oh, she knew all about it from Harry and Ron – the boys used it as a strip club and… _other things_ before Harry settled down with Ginny and Ron settled down with Lavender and they both made her swear to an _Unbreakable Freaking Vow_ that she’d never, ever discuss their exploits there. Not that she would. Ginny was her best friend, and her first lover. Ginny was the first person to know that she fancied witches, and to know that she had a crush on a certain older widowed witch who now happened to own Wizards Paradise. Narcissa Malfoy. Hot damn, that woman was gorgeous. Long blond hair, sapphire blue eyes that could see into your core, long, graceful fingers that looked like they played piano in another lifetime – who knew what was underneath all those robes she now wore?

Hermione transfigured her features _just so_ – enough to _emphasize_ all the things she liked about herself, but not to be recognizable _as herself_. So, with all the _Gryffindor_ courage she had to gather, she walked in, and asked the manager for a job as “Mia Stone.” After all, who would expect a member of the _Golden Trio_ to work in a strip club/whore house?

She made it _very_ clear from the start that she didn’t need the money, she _only_ dealt with _female_ clients, and she was _exclusive_. The manager balked at first, but the customers loved her. Her magic was _intense_ , far more than anyone he’d ever hired before. He wanted to know why she was there, she always shrugged and said, “For fun.” He threatened to tell his boss about her. She told him to go right up to Mrs. Malfoy for all she cared. He paled that she knew this information (after all, shell companies exist for a reason) and left her alone after that. Hermione never could help smirking when she won.

And now, tonight, right in front of her, was a very drunk, but nicely transfigured, Narcissa Malfoy. Hermione knew Narcissa’s magic, her essence from a mile away. She could scarcely have dreamed that _Narcissa Malfoy_ would come to _Wizard’s Paradise_ seeking the company of a woman, much less _her_ – well, Mia – but hey, you have to start somewhere.

Now, she gracefully led a stumbling Narcissa up to her assigned room. It was a cozy room that Hermione had spelled so that it reflected the sexual desires of the client she brought in. When she entered in with Narcissa, she was surprised to see a large bed in a beautiful library, a warm fireplace, and wine and hangover potions on bed stands on either side. Hermione also noticed the door close and lock behind her, warding with a clock that stated “12 hours.” Hermione grinned to herself – of course _Narcissa Malfoy_ would be a demanding client. Not that Hermione would have her any other way.

** Narcissa’s POV **

“What _is_ this room?” Narcissa asked, eyes wide with wonder. It’s perfect, everything she could ever dream of for being with her partner. _Not that Mia was my partner. Just, um, a sexual partner. Yes, sexual partner, just for tonight. Salazar’s Snakes, am I shaking?_

Mia smiled, her right arm wrapped firmly around Narcissa’s waist. “This is _my_ room. I have spelled it to be whatever my client desires. Apparently, you desire this to be your environment for your rendezvous, and the room has provided it to you.” Mia explained, as if it were the easiest thing in the world. “Would you like a drink?” Mia walked over to the table and poured some wine, handing a glass to Narcissa and sipping some for herself. “Hmmm, Hungarian wine. Excellent taste.” They sat on the bed next to each other as the spoke.

“But – but – How? This is – like”

“The Room of Requirement at Hogwarts?” Narcissa nodded. “Yes, I took inspiration from that, but developed my own spells. I simply wanted to make my clients feel as comfortable and happy as possible.”

“If you can do this type of work –“

“Why am I a whore?” Mia finished for her. Narcissa looked down, guiltily. Mia smiled again, which only made Narcissa flush more. “My dear, I do have a day job, but I enjoy this work.” With that statement she moves closer to Narcissa, tracing a finger along her jawline. “I seek the _thrill_ of the work.” Narcissa closes her eyes at the touch, aware of Mia taking off her cloak. “While I am waiting for the _woman of my dreams_.” With that Narcissa moans, as Mia places gentle kisses along her neck and collarbones, slowly unbuttoning her cerulean nightshirt that, for some reason she can’t remember at this very moment, she forgot to change out of. “I am _very_ picky about my clients, and my manager knows I can and will walk out on him at any time if he forces me to do anything I do not wish to do.” The nightshirt is open, revealing creamy porcelain skin and no underwear or bra. Wetness drips down Narcissa’s thighs from her trimmed blond loins, and her breathing is shallow.

“My, my, someone’s wet,” Mia mutters, and Narcissa wants to fight, wants to moan, but she’s so tired of fighting these urges, this… _desire_. It would have been nice to save it for the perfect woman, but who is she kidding? This Mia is about as perfect as she’s ever going to get in life. A 48-year-old widow getting it on with a sexy, smart witch in a gloriously magicked room? She’d be back for more as long as Mia would have her. And the pure desire and lust in Mia’s eyes – damn, that girl can at least fake a good look. _It almost looks like she really does want to ravish me. She is really good at this._

“Please…”

“Please, what, darling?” Mia asks, between kisses, as she slowly moves her way towards Narcissa’s core. Lust-filled eyes meet as Narcissa struggles to confess something she’s never said before.

“Please, be… gentle… You’re … my… first… woman…” Narcissa pants, arching her back and ready for Mia to touch her as no woman has before.

Mia freezes.

** Hermione’s POV **

_Oh, fuck me and my bloody conscious. She wants me – Mia – and I’m too damn chivalrous to do it._

“Your… first woman?” Hermione asks slowly, still tracing the skin on Narcissa. Narcissa nods. “Oh, sweetheart, you don’t want your first to be like this.”

Narcissa suddenly pulls up and glares at her. _Is she_ rejecting _me? ME?_ _I'm Narcissa Black!_ _No one rejects a Black!_

Hermione understands the Slytherin’s movements and sadly smiles. “I’m not rejecting you.” Narcissa’s eyes go wide. Of course she couldn’t have known Hermione spent the last four years becoming the youngest and best _legitimens_ in the world. “Your thoughts are quite loud right now, Narcissa.” Narcissa looked like she’d seen a ghost, and tried to run, but found the door was still locked. She started to cry and scream.

“Narcissa, please, I’m not going to hurt you, or tell anyone about anything. Please.”

“WHO. ARE. YOU? What do you want from me? What is this torment?” Narcissa’s transfigurations had faded away in her anguish.

“If I show you, do you promise not to scream?”

“Are you a man?

“Merlin, no.”

“A werewolf?”

“No.”

“A Death Eater back for revenge.”

Giggling, “Absolutely not.”

Narcissa sniffed. “Then I shall control my screaming, for the moment.”

Hermione sighed and undid her transfigurations. It wasn’t too much – just a little less glitz and glam, a bit less in the breast, butt and lips, smaller eyes, and her day-to-day hair was cut in an angular pixy fashion instead of long, luscious curls. “Well?”

“I … wished it was you.” Narcissa whispered.

“You did?” Now it was Hermione’s turn to be surprised.

“Yes. I… well, I am attracted to you, clearly, and all of your intricate magic. And your _legitimens_ skills surpassing mine – that _is_ a surprise.”

“Don’t worry – I hear your potions skills still far surpass anything I could ever come up with,” Hermione joked, earning a quick upturn of Narcissa’s smile.

“When did you know it was me?"

"The moment I saw you at the door."

"But, how? And, why would you want . . . after everything?"

“I could feel your magic – it’s very distinct. And I didn’t want you to have to experience anything else here other than the best.”

“Which is you?”

“Of course.”

“ _Gryffindor_ bravado.”

“I know my skill set, Narcissa. And I know the other girls’ rooms. Trust me when I say you are far happier here.”

“I would’ve gotten laid in the other rooms already,” Narcissa retorted as she got up and started getting dressed.

“Is that what you really _want_ , though?” Hermione struck back. “Do you want me to just _take you_ , as if you were just another client?”

“Aren’t I?”

“No.”

“I’ve paid for 12 hours of your time. Shouldn’t a be treated as another client?”

“You know as well as I do that I don’t do this for the money. I’ll give you back the money if that’s what you want so much, and you’re free to see the other girls. But I won’t just fuck you. I can’t just take your woman virginity.”

Now Narcissa was angry. She WANTED Hermione. She PAID this woman to do a job and she was REFUSING her? REJECTING her?

“Then what DO you want? If you won’t just take it, but I want you to have it, what do you want?”

“Go on a date with me.”

“WHAT?”

“Go. On. A. Date. With. Me.” Hermione said slowly, as if talking to a child.

“Why would you want to go out with an old bat like me?”

Hermione got up and pulled Narcissa close to her, wrapping her in her arms as if they had always done this. Come to think of it, it felt like they always had.

“Oh, my sweet Narcissa, don’t you know how long I’ve adored you? You’ve been the woman of my dreams for so long I can’t remember you not being in them. You’re smart, brave, wickedly funny, a devoted mother, and breathtakingly beautiful.” Hermione put a finger to Narcissa’s lip before the latter could begin to protest. “I want nothing more than a chance to prove to you how much I adore you, and to help you see all the wonderful things about yourself that you cannot see right now. Will you give me that chance?”

Narcissa bit her lip. “Yes, on one condition.”

“Whatever it is, consider it done.”

“Quit _Wizards Paradise_.”

“Done.”


End file.
